


Magic

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birth, F/M, tylers daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Magic

Woken by the unusual traction in her belly Jenna rolled to her side slowly to check the time. It was three a.m. and the house was quiet around them, all she could make out was her husbands soft breathing beside her. Waiting for some minutes if the feeling would return, Jenna smiled as it did. Finally...she had waited too long for this, it had become too much of a burden lately. Shifting her weight carefully not to wake up Tyler beside her the blonde creeped out of their bedroom and shut the door cautiously before she flicked on the light in the hallway and shuffled over to the guestroom. It was at least partial in darkness too, but less quiet, Josh snorred lightly with an open hanging mouth, the dimmed light of the bedlamp giving his features an extra softness.

Chuckling Jenna let herself sink down on the matress beside him, gripping the sheets hard between her knuckles for a moment as the pain came back, then raising one of her hands to his shoulder and shaking him lightly. "Josh..." she whispered, "Joshua, wake up." Growling the drummer turned in the sheets, slinging his arm around hers and snuggling his face into it. Smiling the blonde ruffled his hair, waiting for him to get more concious. Blinking up at her Josh yawned, then stretched out on his back. "Is it happening?" he asked, his voice still rich of sleep, but his eyes clearly focused. 

"Yeah, I think so. The contractions aren't that bad right now but I think we better keep going." "Alright," throwing the cover off of him Josh rose then beside her and reached out to help her up. "Do you wanna take a shower before we leave?" "Yes, please, that would be great!" "Ok, there you go!" Leading Jenna slowly to the bathroom, recognising how she had to stop and take some deep breaths on the way Josh pondered for a moment if he shouldn't wake his friend. Tyler knew nothing about the promise he had given Jenna not to involve her husband more into the preperations of going to the hospital for birth then necessary, as he was an emotional wreck since days. 

Even with her, on the outside very controlled, demanour Josh could tell how nervous Jenna was herself by the slight tremble that took her over, and having Tyler flipping around her would not have been the best, he decided. So the drummer focused on helping the blonde to get undressed and switching on the shower, making sure she climbed in safely before he left. "I'll be back in a minute!" Josh gave her before he quietly closed the bathroom door. Letting his racing heart take over for a moment then the drummer ran through the house, down to the hallway where the bags were already waiting and snatched them. On his way outside to the car he recognised how cold it was and gave himself a mental note to bring another blanket when he would lead Jenna to the car.

Back in the house he dashed into his friends bedroom, tipping across it on his toes, holding a breath as Tyler steered a little, but kept on sleeping. Snatching the first clothes out of Jennas closet he could find Josh made his way back to her then and stopped for a second at the door, trying to calm down his breath and swiping the sweat from his forehead. "I'm back! I hope you like my choice of outfit!" he gave markedly cheerfull, immediatly changing to full sorrow-mode as he recognised Jenna standing hunched over, trying to regain her balance on the wall. Rushing beside her, not caring about himself getting wet, Josh shut off the shower then and helped her to step out and sit down while he slung a towel around her and started to rub her off gently.

"Shall I call an ambulance?" he asked, not able to fully hide the strain in his voice. "No...no I think we'll be alright, we should just speed up a bit." "Ok." Getting on his knees the drummer started to help her dress again, slid her panties up her feet and pulled her socks on. When he pulled up her pants and helped her to get the shirt over her head Jenna gripped his bizeps for a moment and made him face her. "Joshua...thank you. You know..." lost of the right words Jenna shrugged, only to break into a content smile as Josh leaned in and kissed her temple. "That's what family is there for, right? Come on now, let's go!" Sliding his arm under hers, stabeling her on the way down Josh felt that Jenna tensed up more and more beside him. It surely wasn't all too long before her pains would get serious and the drummer wished he could do more then just be there, he wished he could take them for her.

Stopping one more time on the way outside to get his phone and wrap her in a blanket Josh and Jenna approached the car then by the time the blonde exclaimed that she needed to ly down and crawled into the back row of the family van. Situating himself in the drivers seat, mentally checking if he hadn't forgot anything, Josh turned towards her then, giving her another smile. "Ok...what do you say? I give him like...40 seconds?" "Nah, at least 50, he'll have problems to get his pants on." "So we got a bet." Taking his phone out of his pocket Josh dialed his best friends number them, waiting patiently for the line to be answered which happened after the second ring.

"Yes?" "Get your ass in the car, you're girl's on the way." "Hsgfl..." A loud knock was the last thing that was to be heared before the line went dead and Josh fired up the clock app of his phone to start the countdown. Observing Jenna going through another, now visually stronger wave, the drummer nearly forgot to stop it as the passenger-door was ripped open and Tyler fell more into the car then he climbed. "Go, go, go, go, go!" he yelled nervous, climbing to the backrow between the seats, squishing himself between the seats Jenna was laying on and the front ones. "Tyler, you need to sit down and get buckled properly. 45 seconds, by the way, Jen." "Fuck you Dun, shut up and drive!" 

More amused as offended on his friends outbreak Josh started the car then and they began a journey that would change all of their lifes more then they ever could imagine in that moment. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, Sir, only the father from here!" a resolute nurse barked, grapping Joshs arm and trying to hold him back. It stopped the whole trail for a moment as the stretch Jenna lay on panting couldn't be pushed past Tyler who stood in front of it, his one hand on his wife, the other attached to his best friend. "No, he's coming with us!" the singer exclaimed, not even looking at the nurse but directly at their doctor. "Tyler...I think they are right...this is...it's..." searching for the right words Josh knew he had lost the battle the moment the younger squinted his eyes and fixed the doctor in his best "blurrystare". "He's staying." 

Maybe this would have changed into a demonstration of who's got the bigger balls then if not Jenna would have grapped the doctors arm, dug her nails in and hissed a "For god's sake let him stay and get that kid out of me already!" towards him. Letting his shoulders slump down defeated the doc nodded and they finally got on, pushing Jenna into the labour room. Josh felt slightly nausous as he was pulled along by his friends steel grip on his hand. Somehow, this was not really what he had signed up for, still he didn't dare to protest, as he knew too well how convincing Tyler could be when he was in panic. 

The next two hours went like a blurr for the two friends. Clutching thightly on to each other and to Jennas hand at the same time they watched terrified how her pains got deeper, her breaths more shallow, how the doctor guided her to regulate them. Still the worst was yet to come, it were the last twenty minutes in which the blonde cried out of pain, cursed Tyler with every profanity she could find, and collapsed sweaty and crying inbetween the contracions. Josh was on the brink of tears when the doctor gave her an encouraging "I can see the head! We're nearly done, Jen, keep going!" and the blonde arched up from the bed, giving a last hard scream, making her husbands wrist bleed with her nails. 

For a moment, there was silence then, a strange, sacred one. Then, just like the sun rising up in the morning, mother and child did a deep breath together. While Jennas' slowly left her lips in a sigh of exhaution and pain and joy and pride, the first air ever pulled into Ellas lungs left her with a cry, a small, helpless one, that directly inserted itself in the mind of the two man standing by, carving itself in their hearts. Shaking all over Tyler let go of Joshs hand then, nearly fell on the bed beside his wife, kissed her face over and over, their tears mixing on her skin. 

Smiling up on them the doctor gestured the singer to come over as he got his attention and nodded towards the scissor the nurse hold out to him. "Wanna cut the umbilical?" he asked, silently commanding the nurse to help the young man who's hands weren't steady enough right then. Ripped out of the magic of the moment Josh rushed to Jennas side in an instant as she gave a distressed sound. Handing the kid to the nurse, reasuringly stroking Jennas leg for a moment the doctor concentrated back on her. "It's ok, that's the placenta, just breath through it, it won't be as painfull!" 

Reaching out for Tyler the blonde let her head fall back at the cutions then, her eyes closed, sobs ripping her appart and Josh made room for his friend to comfort her. Standing a little lost beside them he was distracted by a whistle and turned to face the nurse. "Come here!" she ordered him and stepping beside her to the counter in the room Josh watched in awe how she took care of the the umbilical and let warm water flow into a litte tube. "Do you want to bath her?" she asked then, giving him a challenging smile. "I...I don't know if I...I've never..." "Alright," the nurse cut the drummer off before he could decline, "put one hand here, and the other her between her head and her shoulders. You need to stable her neck at all times, ok? Good, so, now slowly lower her into the water." 

Feeling goosebumps spread out all over his body the moment his hands touched the kids skin Josh wasn't even embarrased on the tears that flowed down his face. Never had he felt such things before, such an touch of eternity, of joy, of magic. The kid still cried, small little yells, and moved it's little limps in search of something, of closeness and warmth. Watching the nurse clean the little body of all the liquids it was covered in Josh knew in this moment that he never, ever, would be able to break the bond his soul build to that individual in his hands right then, no matter what would happen. This was purpose. This was the seed of life. 

Tugging lightly on his wrists the nurse helped him to lift the kid then, wrap it into a towel and placed hit in his arms again. Nuzzling it's little face towards the warmth his body radiated the kid gave grunting sounds, the little eyes closed and still blind for the world. "She's hungry." the nurse stated, pushing him slightly into the direction of the babys parents. Tyler still held Jenna close to him, kissed her head, stroked her hair. In an own moment of blessing both of them looked up at the drummer, holding their child in his arms, slowly placing the little girl on Jennas chest, where it immediatly began to search for her mothers warmth and scent. 

Wanting to retreat then, to leave them to their joy Josh started to back off, but was stopped by hands ripping his and pulling him closer. Coming to sit behind his friend Josh slung his arms around the singer on instinct, letting his chin rest on his shoulder, their hands locked at his chest, while they both starred in wonder at the kid appeasing it's hunger for the first time.


End file.
